Best Birthday Present
by DarkWings88
Summary: 30 Maret adalah hari ulang tahun dari Eren Jaeger sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Jaeger. " Jika kau ingin sahabatmu selamat, datang ke taman kota trost jam 23.40 tepat. Dan jangan membawa alat bantu penerangan. Dan cari saja petunjuk yang lain jika ingin melihat sahabatmu." RiRen. Didedikasikan untuk event Eren Birthday's


**BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T++ / M [klo merasa ada yang ga pantas dikatakan rate T++]**

**Pairing: Riren [Rivaille x Eren]**

**Warning : AU, BL, Lemon, Alur ga beraturan [lompat-lompat], Typo &amp; Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana **

**Disclaimers: Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isyama**

_**== Eren's Birthday ==**_

Eren Jaeger, pemuda berusia 20 tahun yang menuntut ilmu di Universitas elit bernama Trost University. Eren dapat dikatakan anak yang berprestasi jika saja dia mau belajar dan bukan hanya bermain game setiap hari dirumah.

'kenapa bel pulang sekolah lama sekali.' Batin Eren sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja.

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, bel tanda pelajaran berakhir dan juga pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Eren membereskan bukunya yang berserakan dilaci dan mejanya kedalam tas. Baru saja dia akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dilihatnya dari jendela kelasnya yang terdapat dilantai 3 itu mobil Wheelsandmore Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Ephocal hitam metalic yang sangat dia kenal.

"Huh. Ada lagi yang muncul." Gerutu Eren saat dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam dengan memakai kaca mata hitam turun dari mobilnya.

Eren hanya berdiam diri sambil bertumpu dagu melihat pria itu dikerubuni oleh para mahasiswi dari universitas ini. Eren tidak heran kalau pria ini dikerubuni seperti itu. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya. Levi Ackerman sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Ackerman dan memiliki perusahaan ternama dan terbesar didunia. Selain itu, Levi juga merupakan kekasih dari siswa yang sedang memperhatikannya ini selama 3 tahun terakhir.

"Eren kau tidak turun?" Tanya pria blonde yang duduk didepannya itu. Eren hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hanya tidak ingin Armin. Lagian juga kau kenapa tidak turun? Sepertinya Sir Erwin sudah menjemputmu." Kata Eren sambil menunjuk Mobil Mercedes Benz CLS 63 AMG yang terparkir disebelah mobil kekasihnya itu. Armin hanya mengangguk dan berlari meninggalkan Eren yang sedang berpangku dagu.

Sesampainya dibawah, Armin mendatangi Erwin yang sedang bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. Sesekali banyak siswi yang berbicara padanya tapi Erwin hanya menanggapinya seperlunya. Berbeda dengan Levi yang tidak menanggapinya sama sekali. Dia lebih memilih memainkan smartphonennya. Merasa diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya tersebut, Levi bertanya kepada Armin dimana Eren. Armin hanya menjawab Eren berada dikelas.

Baru saja Eren bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Handphone yang selalu setia dikantong celana seragamnya itu berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Eren mengeluarkan ponselnya itu dan melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Walaupun dia sudah tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

**From : My Grumpy**

"**Kau mau pulang tidak? Kau pikir waktuku banyak?"**

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Eren hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan sengaja berlama-lama berjalan keluar gedung. Bahkan Eren sengaja memilih tangga daripada lift yang lebih cepat sampai kelantai dasar. Eren tidak membalas pesan tersebut dan memilih mematikan ponselnya.

'Kalau tidak mau jemput dan tidak punya waktu ngapain kesini.' Batin Eren sambil memasukkan kembali smartphonenya itu ke saku celananya.

Levi yang sudah menunggu lama memilih untuk masuk kedalam gedung tersebut. Alasan mengapa Eren tidak mau naik lift itu _simple_ yaitu karena Levi pasti akan menyusulnya dan naik melalui lift. Eren berlama-lama turun agar tidak bertemu dengan Levi diparkiran. Dan saat keluar gedung benar saja dia tidak menemukan Levi dimana-mana hanya ada mobilnya yang kosong. Eren tersenyum melihat dia tidak menemukan Levi.

Levi sampai di kelas Eren dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Levi mendekati jendela kelas dan melihat Eren yang sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Hal ini sukses membuat Levi marah. Dan dengan cepat Levi keluar kelas Eren dan berlari mengejar Eren. Eren yang mendengar ada suara orang berlari menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Kekasihnya itu sedang berlari kearahnya.

Melihatnya Eren semakin mempercepat jalannya dan bahkan berlari. Melihat Eren berlari, Levi segera menaiki mobilnya dan mengejar Eren. Eren tidak bisa kabur lagi, mobil Levi sudah menghalangnya. Bahkan Levi rela meleceti mobilnya dengan cara menaikan mobil tersebut ke trotoar agar Eren berhenti berlari. Dan hal ini sukses mengundang perhatian para pejalan kaki yang lalu lalalng. Eren mundur beberapa langkah saat melihat Levi turun dari mobilnya dengan memancarkan aura hitamnya.

"Jangan lari lagi Eren." Levi menahan tangan kanan Eren agar dia tidak lari lagi. Eren mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Setelah terlepas Eren berusaha untuk kabur lagi tapi sayang kali ini pinggang rampingnya yang ditahan oleh Levi dan Eren digendong agar masuk kedalam mobil itu.

"Turunkan!" Teriak Eren tapi tidak digubriskan oleh kekasihnya itu.

Levi memundurkan mobil mewahnya itu dan langsung tancap gas pergi dari tempat itu. Eren hanya diam melihat keluar agar tidak bertemu pandang dengan Levi. Eren tidak tahu dia akan dibawa kemana oleh kekasihnya itu. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit Levi memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah mansion besar. Eren tahu ini adalah rumah Levi, tapi buat apa dia kesini.

"Turun." Eren menuruti perintah itu dengan setengah hati. Setelah itu Eren ditarik Levi untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sekali lagi Eren hanya diam saja dan menuruti orang ternama yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

Eren ditarik kesebuah ruangan yang dikira sebagai ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya para pelayan dimansion ini kebingungan melihat Tuan Mudanya itu menarik seorang lelaki *atau lebih tepatnya menyeret pemuda itu kesebuah sofa panjang*.

"Ouch." Eren meringis saat tubuhnya terbanting kesofa. Walaupun sofa itu empuk tetap saja siapa yang tidak sakit jika kau di banting seperti itu. Levi menunci pergerakan Eren dan hanya menatap intens kepada Eren. Eren yang sedang kesal menatap balik ke arah Levi.

"Hah.." Levi menghela napas. "Dengar aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ngambek seperti ini sampai-sampai mengangkat telfonku saja kau tidak mau."

Eren hanya berkedip dan menghela napas. Eren yakin dan sangat yakin kekasihnya ini tidak mengetahui apa kesalahannya. Eren memilih diam dan membuang muka saat Levi menatap Eren lagi. Levi yang merasa diacuhkan menarik dagu Eren agar Eren melihat kearahnya. Tapi tetap saja walaupun wajah Eren sudah bertemu tapi mata itu tidak mau menatap Levi. Perasaan Eren sudah terlebih dahulu hancur.

"Dengar bocah. Jika kau tidak bicara bagaimana aku tahu kau kenapa." Levi sedikit meninggikan nadanya dan melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci peergerakan Eren. Mata Eren membulat saat mendengar Levi berbicara tersebut.

"Dan kau membentakku? Pergi saja sana." Eren bangkit dari sofa itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju pintu utama. Para pelayan yang sedang membersihkan ruang utama melihat Eren berlari keluar rumah dan berusaha untuk menghentikannya.

Levi berlari menyusul Eren yang sudah terlebih dahulu melewati pagar dan menghilang entah kemana. Levi berlari mencari Eren ketaman waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu. Setelah berkeliling taman selama 10 menit, Levi menyerah dan pergi dari taman itu. Tapi Levi tidak menyerah mencari kekasihnya itu. Dia terus mencari dan berakhir di sebuah cafe yang sangat disukai oleh Eren.

Levi masuk kedalam cafe tersebut dia mencari orang berambut coklat gelap. Cafe tersebut terdiri dari 3 lantai dan biasanya Eren selalu berada dilantai 3 ditempat terbuka hanya agar mendapatkan angin segar. Levi berkeliling cafe tersebut dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Levi mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirimi pesan teks untuk Eren.

**To: My Panda**

"**Kau dimana bocah. Kau mau aku terkena serangan jantung, huh?"**

Ponsel Eren bergetar dan menemukan pesan dari Levi. Eren menimbang-nimbang mau membalas pesan dari Levi atau tidak. Sebenarnya Eren berada di cafe tersebut hanya saja dia tidak berada dilantai 3 tempat kesayangannya itu. Dia berada dilantai 2 dan berada ditengah bukan didekat jendela. Itu sebabnya mengapa Levi tidak melihatnya tadi. Baru saja Levi ingin meninggalkan cafe tersebut, ponsel yang berada digenggamannya itu bergetar.

**From : My Panda**

"**Kau sudah membentakku dan sekarang masih mencariku? Sudah sana dengan wanita itu kau juga terlihat lebih nyaman dengannya."**

"Wanita? Siapa?" Levi kebingungan dengan pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Walaupun sudah 3 tahun bersama Levi sama sekali tidak bisa menjinakan Eren yang sedang ngambek. Levi menelpon Eren agar bisa berbicara dengannya. Dan berapa kalipun Levi menelpon Eren tetap saja Eren pasti me_reject_ panggilan dari Levi.

Levi sudah pasrah akan Eren. Dan Levi memutuskan untuk pulang ke mansionnya sampai saat dia hendak turun dilihatnya kekasihnya itu sedang bercanda dengan seorang pria berambut pirang keabu-abuan. Levi memperhatikannya dari tangga dan melihat pemuda pirang itu merangkul Eren dan Eren tertawa. Kesabaran Levi sudah habis dan Levi mendekati Eren dan pemuda itu.

Eren terbelalak saat melihat teman satu universitasnya itu terkapar dilantai akibat pukulan telak dari Levi. Levi yang melihat Eren membatu langsung menarik Eren untuk pergi dari cafe itu. Ditariknya tangan Eren sampai mansion besar Levi. Dan kejadian tadi terulang lagi bedanya sekarang Eren dibanting ke kasur empuk milik Levi.

"Apa ya-" Kalimat Eren terputus dengan Levi membungkam mulut Eren dengan memberikan ciuman ganas padanya. Eren tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak bahkan memberontak.

"Uhn..." Eren meringis saat Levi menggigit bibir bawah Eren agar terbuka. Dan saat itu juga Levi mengambil kesempatan untuk menjelajahi mulut bagian dalam Eren. Eren hanya pasrah saat Levi mengajak Eren untuk beradu lidah.

Eren yang sudah kehabisan oksigen mendorong dada Levi menandakan dia butuh pasokan oksigen. Levi melepaskan ciuman itu dan meninggalkan benang saliva tipis. Eren menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Levi melihatnya dengan tetap pada wajah datarnya dan melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkram tangan Eren itu.

Setelah menghirup oksigen dan menstabilkan napasnya, Eren mendorong Levi kesamping dan Eren bangkit dari kasur Levi. Levi diam melihat Eren yang mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Levi. Levi berusaha tenang dengan tingkah Eren yang seperti wanita PMS yang tidak ada sebab tiba-tiba marah.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku pulang!" Seru Eren yang membereskan pakaiannya. Baru saja Eren ingin membuka pintu kamar Levi, kedua tangan kekar Levi memerangkap Eren yang berdiri didepan pintu.

Levi menarik tangannya dan beralih kepinggang Eren dan memeluknya erat. Levi sudah kehilangan akal lagi. Sudah 3 minggu Eren ngambek seperti ini. Tidak mau dijemput, tidak mau diajak jalan, bahkan tidak mau diajak bicara. Levi menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Eren. Tangannya masih memeluk Eren.

"Eren aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Siapa wanita yang kau maksud itu."

"Huh? Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Eren dengan nada kesal.

Eren mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya kepada Levi. Dilihatnya ada sebuah foto dimana Levi memeluk seorang wanita diruangannya. Wanita berambut coklat madu yang cantik. Mata Levi terbelalak melihat foto tersebut. Bukan hanya satu foto melainkan banyak seperti ada yang berusaha membuat hubungan Eren dan Levi merenggang.

"Tunggu A-"

"Apa? Untung saja aku tidak melihatnya langsung awalnya aku tidak percaya kau melakukannya. Tapi seiring banyaknya foto yang beredar aku mulai percaya dengan foto-foto tersebut. Bahkan banyak orang sudah menggosipkanmu!" Wajah Eren memerah berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. Ingin rasanya Eren menampar wajah kekasihnya itu.

Baru saja Eren membuka pintu dilihatnya ada seorang wanita yang berada difoto itu. Mata Eren membulat dengan siapa yang ditemuinya. Wanita itu melewati Eren dan langsung saja menghampiri Levi yang sedang jatuh terduduk. Eren berbalik dan melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri wanita itu memeluk Levi dan Levi tidak merasa keberatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Petra?" Tanya Levi.

'Oh namanya Petra.' Batin Eren.

Eren sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan orang yang sekarang menjadi kekasihnya itu bahkan akan menjadi suaminya itu. Eren menyambar tas yang tadi dibawa Eren dan sebelum pergi dibukanya cincin perak yang diberikan oleh Levi 3 tahun lalu. Eren meletakan cincin itu di depan Levi. Levi terkejut melihat Eren melepaskan cincin pemberiannya itu. Levi bangkit dan mengambil cincin tersebut. Levi maju selangkah dan Eren mundur selangkah sampai Eren benar-benar pergi dari kamar Levi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sesampainya Eren diapartemennya, Eren melihat keadaan apartemennya ini sudah berantakan bahkan Armin yang merupakan teman satu kamarnya tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Awalnya Eren tidak panik sampai ditemukannya sebuah surat.

" _**Jika kau ingin sahabatmu selamat, datang ke taman kota trost jam 23.40 tepat.**_

_**Dan jangan membawa alat bantu penerangan**_

_**Dan cari saja petunjuk yang lain jika ingin melihat sahabatmu."**_

Surat yang ada ditangan Eren disobeknya menjadi serpihan dan dibuang ke tempat sampah. Eren menggertakan giginya. Hal ini sudah membuatnya tambah kesal selain Levi yang 'berselingkuh' ada lagi penculik yang sudah menculik Armin sahabatnya dari kecil.

Jam besar yang berada diruang tamu berdenting dengan keras sebanyak sebelas kali menunjukkan waktu pukul 11 malam. Eren bersiap-siap memakai pakaiannya dan langsung menyambar kunci motornya. Eren melajukan motornya di jalan sepi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Eren sampai di taman kota trost tepat jam 23.30 dan langsung mengikuti petunujk yang berada dilapangan parkir.

"_**Pergi ke ayunan yang berada ditengah taman."**_

Eren menurutinya dan pergi ke ayunan di tengah taman. Disana dia melihat syal merah Mikasa sedang bergelantung di ayunan. Eren mengambilnya dan menemukan sebuah surat lagi.

"_**Ups.. Sepertinya aku bukan hanya menyandera sahabat pirangmu. Tapi juga saudari **__**angkat**__**mu.**_

_**Sekarang jalan kearah Air mancur. Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan terjadi."**_

Eren sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Dengan segera dia berlari ke arah air mancur. Satu yang pasti Eren tidak merasa asing dengan tulisan dan kata-kata yang ada di surat-surat tersebut. Disisi lain, Levi dan yang lainnya sedang mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Eren. Mikasa dan Jean yang bertugas untuk mengawasi Eren hanya menahan tawa dengan kelakuan Eren yang sama sekali tidak curiga dengan surat-surat tersebut.

Mikasa dan Jean kembali ke Levi dan memberitahukan bahwa Eren sudah dekat. Lampu dipadamkan dan hanya ada lilin di atas kue tart yang menjadi penerangan saat ini. Eren sampai tepat pada jam 12 malam. Terbukti tepat saat Eren sampai di air mancur yang dimaksud denting jam besar ditengah taman berbunyi sebanyak 12 kali.

Eren terperangah saaat melihat ada kue tart di meja dengan lilin yang menyala. Dari belakang terdengar ada seorang pria bernyanyi 'Happy Birthday'. Eren menoleh dan menemukan Levi sedang bernyanyi. Tanpa sadar Eren menitikan air mata. Tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak terdengar isak tangis. Levi mendekati Eren saat mencapai akhir lagu. Digenggamnya tangan Eren dan Levi menarik Eren untuk mendekati kue tart coklat yang sangat disukainya.

"Ucapkan permohonanmu." Bisik Levi ditelinga Eren.

Eren menutup mata dan berdoa. Doanya tidak lebih dari agar Eren dan Levi selalu bersama dan agar dia dan semua orang yang disayanginya sehat selalu. Setelah meniup lilin itu, lampu yang tadi dipadamkan mulai menyala dan menampilkan seluruh teman di Universitasnya dan juga keluarganya yang seharusnya ada di Jerman tetapi mereka sekarang ada di Jepang. Eren terbengong saat melihat ternyata mereka semua ikut dalam acara ini. Bahkan ada Armin dan Mikasa yang tertawa sendiri disebelah kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Tunggu. Jadi kalian mengerjaiku!?" Tanya Eren geram. Semua orang mengangguk. Eren menoleh ke arah Levi dan Levi hanya tersenyum tipis.

Eren pergi dari sebelah Levi dan berjalan menuju parkiran motor. Melihatnya Levi berlari menyusul Eren. Eren menaiki motornya dan berniat untuk pergi dari taman. Tidak, Eren tidak benar-benar akan pergi. Dia hanya ingin menggertak teman-temannya yang hampir membuatnya jantungan. Baru saja dia menstater motornya, kunci motor Eren dicabut oleh Levi dan Levi mencium bibir Eren. Wajah Eren memerah atas tindakan Levi saat ini.

"Kalau kau pergi.." Levi menggantung kalimatnya. "Kau akan kuhukum, Eren." Bisik Rivaille seduktif ditelinga Eren.

"Huh.. Iya iya.." Jawab Eren sambil menggerutu tidak jelas yang pasti terdengar oleh Levi.

Eren dan Levi kembali ke air mancur. Terlihat mereka semua sudah menanti kedatangan Eren dan Levi untuk memotong kuenya. Eren memotong kuenya sama rata dan membaginya. Setelahnya dilihat Levi menyendiri di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari Eren berdiri saat ini. Levi yang notabenya tidak menyukai keramainan dan manisan tidak menyentuh kuenya sama sekali. Eren yang melihat kue itu tidak tersentuh sama sekali berniat untuk mendekati Levi dan bermanja dengan kekasihnya itu. Sampai perempuan yang bernama Petra itu datang dan duduk disebelah Levi sambil menggenggam tangan Levi.

Eren yang melihatnya langsung berhenti ditempat. Levi yang merasakan kehadiran Eren langsung menjauhkan diri dari Petra. Levi mendekati Eren dan menggenggam tangan Eren untuk mengikutinya. Eren melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Levi. Levi berusaha menarik Eren kedalam pelukannya.

"Pfft kau cemburu Eren?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Eren kesal.

'sudah tahu tapi masih nanya. Huh dasar pedo mesum.' Batin Eren.

"Hei Petra kesini sebentar." Petra yang merasa terpanggil mendekati Levi dan berdiri disamping Levi. "Perkenalkan dirimu kepada calon kakak iparmu." Petra hanya mengangguk

"Halo namaku Petra Ral. Aku adik tiri dari Levi-niichan."

'Apa? Adik tiri?' Batin Eren.

Eren hanya berkedip saat mendengarnya. Levi semakin menguatkan genggaman tangannya saat merasakan tangan Eren melemas. Levi memperhatikan Eren yang tidak berbicara sama sekali. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tambah kesal saat mengetahui bahwa Petra adalah adik tiri dari Levi. Levi melihat Eren siap untuk marah lagi dengan segera membungkam mulut Eren dengan menciumnya. Petra yang melihatnya langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya Levi mencium Eren tanpa peringatan.

'Jika dia hanya adik tiri Levi, kenapa saat aku memberikan ponselku dia kelihatan seperti orang yang ketauan selingkuh?' Batin Eren sambil menatap sinis kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau aku menjelaskannya tadi, maka acara ini tidak akan seru. Dan aku juga tidak bisa menyiapkan ini semua karena pasti kau akan meminta aku untuk ada bersamamu." Eren tertegun saat mendengar ucapan Levi yang seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Lalu-"

"Petra yang menyarankan untuk menyebar gosip tersebut ke Universitasmu." Mendengarnya Petra mengangguk dan tersenyum malaikat.

"Sekarang jangan me-"

"Eren.." Panggil Levi lembut. Eren menoleh dan tetap pada wajah ngambeknya. "Jika kau masih ngambek kucium kau didepan semua orang."

"Dasar Levi mesum!" Wajah Eren memerah dan berteriak lantang disebelah Levi. Levi langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menutup telinganya.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung menoleh ke sumber suaranya. Eren yang merasa diperhatikan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap intens kepada Levi. Levi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil. Di genggamnya tangan kanan Eren dan dibawa ketengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Eren.." Levi berlutut satu kaki seperti pangeran dinegri dongeng. "Sudah 3 tahun kita menjalani hubungan ini baik senang maupun sedih."

Eren mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan melihat sekeliling. Dilihatnya ibunya tersenyum dipelukan ayahnya. Masih dalam posisi berlutut Levi membuka kotak kecil itu. Tertampang sepasang cincin perak dengan batu permata putih mengkilap. Eren masih tidak bergeming sampai kekasihnya itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Eren.. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan kurasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Aku mau kau yang mengisi hari-hariku dan menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat bangun tidur. Orang yang selalu membuatkan ku makanan saat aku pergi atau pulang kerja. Orang yang selalu mengatakan selamat datang saat aku sampai di rumah nyaman kita."

Levi pun mengakhiri kata-katanya dan saat itu juga dilihatnya Eren menangis. Buka dia bukan sedih melainkan terharu, orang yang tadinya menjabat sebagai orang asing yang memiliki perusahaan terkenal kini akan menjadi kekasihnya dan juga akan menjadi suaminya itu. Melihatnya Levi berdiri dan memeluk Eren.

"Bagaimana Eren? Jika kau tidak mau artinya kau mau melihatku di kamar mayat Rumah Sakit Shingansina." Mendengarnya Eren mencubit lengan kekar Levi dan mengangguk. Eren mengangguk tanda dia setuju akan menjadi istri seorang Levi Ackerman. Levi hanya terkekeh pelan dan hanya bisa didengar oleh Eren. Levi memasangkan cincin perak itu dijari manis Eren dan begitu juga sebaliknya Eren memasangkan pasangan cincin itu ke jari manis calon suaminya.

"Nah sekarang kita sudah tidak membutuhkan cincin mainan ini. Petra-" Levi memanggil adik tirinya itu. "Ini cincin yang kujanjikan padamu berikan pasangannya kepada pria yang kau cintai dan pastikan orang itu pria yang baik."

Petra mengambil cincin yang diberikan Levi setelah itu pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu. Levi membawa Eren kedalam pelukannya setelah sekian lama diacuhkan oleh Eren. Eren membalas memeluknya erat takut kehilangan. Levi melepaskan pelukan itu dan mencium bibir lembut Eren.

"Kau benar-benar tidak merasa curiga dengan tulisan yang ada di surat tersebut?" Tanya Levi yang memeluk Eren.

"Tidak. Karena aku sangat panik saat itu."

"Mau tahu siapa yang membuat surat tersebut?" Mendengarnya Eren mengangguk. Levi melepaskan pelukannya dari Eren dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. "Nah yang surat di rumahmu itu dibuat oleh Erwin. Lalu yang di lapangan parkir itu aku yang buat. Dan yang di ayunan itu Hanji. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau tidak tahu dan tidak curiga sama sekali."

"_Ara_ ini dia pasangan bahagia kita." Kata Ibunda Eren, Carla Jaeger. Eren hanya salah tingkah sendiri mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu. Sedangkan Levi tetap pada wajah datarnya.

Melihat ada cincin perak melingkar dijari tangan mereka, kedua ibunda pasangan ini tersenyum jail dan mendekati suami masing-masing. Eren dan Levi hanya saling pandang melihat tingkah kedua orang tua mereka itu. Carla memberi kode untuk mereka berdua (Eren dan Levi) mendekat. Levi dan Eren mendekati mereka dengan tetap bergandengan tangan *lebih tepatnya Eren yang menggandeng tangan Levi*.

"Nah Eren bagaimana kalau kau menikahi Levi pada 25 Desember nanti saat Levi ulang tahun?" Tanya Carla sedangkan Grisha Jaeger hanya tersenyum mendukung keputusan istrinya itu. Eren hanya berkedip dan menengok kepada Levi yang sednag berbicara kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Sedangkan kondisi Levi saat ini...

"Nah Levi 30 Maret atau lebih tepatnya ulang tahun Eren kalian bertunangan bagaimana kalau saat kau ulang tahun kau menikah dengan Eren?" Sama seperti Eren, Levi hanya berkedip kaget walaupun tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Levi yang merasa diperhatikan terus menoleh kearah Eren. Sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya Levi sempat mengangguk dan menyetujui saran kedua orang tuanya.

Eren berjalan menuju balik air mancur dan duduk menyendiri diayunan dekat air mancur tersebut. Eren menimang-nimang dengan perkataan Ibunya itu. Hanya dalam waktu 9 bulan dia akan menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Eren senang, itu pasti. Tapi seperti ada yang mengganjal perasaannya.

"Eren.." Panggil Levi yang mencari-cari sang pujaan hatinya itu. Eren yang mendengar nada kekhawatiran dari suara Levi langsung memunculkan kepalanya dari balik air mancur.

"Sedang apa kau disini Eren?"

Eren tidak menjawab pertanyaan Levi dan balik memandangi air mancur yang indah tersebut. Merasa diacuhkan untuk kesekian kalinya, Levi mengecup pucuk kepala Eren dan membuat wajah Eren muncul sembrutan merah. Levi yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh geli. Eren semakin menunduk saat melihat Levi terkekeh seperti itu.

"Hey ada apa?" Tanya Levi sambil menahan dagu Eren agar melihat kearah Levi.

"Levi.. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Levi diam dan melihat intens kepada kekasihnya itu. Dan Levi menghela napas dalam-dalam.

'Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya?'

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya, bocah." Jawab Levi. Eren menunduk lagi. Menurutnya pemandangan tanah yang ada dikakinya lebih menarik sekarang. "Hey apa yang terjadi? Katakanlah."

"Ayah dan Ibu.. Mereka.."

"Menyuruhmu menikah tepat saat aku ulang tahun?" Potong Levi. "Apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"B-bukan begitu. Hanya saja..." Levi melihat keraguan diwajah manis kekasihnya itu. Dan sekali lagi Levi menghela napas.

"Apa kau masih meragukanku? Masih ada waktu 9 bulan lagi. Kau bisa mempertimbangkannya." Jawab Levi yang mulai menjauhi Eren.

Baru saja Levi berjalan untuk kembali ke orang-orang yang membantunya membuat pesta ini, Levi merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat. Tidak ada yang melihat mereka karena mereka masih tertutupi air mancur yang menyala itu. Levi berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Eren dan mencium bibir Eren.

"Hei.. Jangan ragu lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin hanya kau yang menjadi istriku, Eren." Eren mengangguk dan Levi mencium kening Eren.

Kedua orang tua pasangan ini mencari anak mereka masing-masing. Levi dan Eren yang merasa mereka dipanggil memunculkan diri mereka.

"Nah, Eren, Levi, besok kalian harus mencari gaun, jas, dan cincin untuk pernikahan kalian. Untuk masalah tempat dan lainnya biar kami para orang tua yang meengurusnya. Kalian ingin dimana tinggal bilang dan akan kami sediakan." Eren dan Levi hanya saling pandang dan mereka tersenyum.

"Kami mau pernikahan kami di sebuah pantai dimana bisa langsung melihat pemandangan sunset." Jawab Eren dan Levi serempak yang mengundang wajah bingung kedua orang tua mereka. Pasangan suami istri itu hanya saling pandang dan mengangguk setuju. Eren memeluk Levi girang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Acara pesta ulang tahun Eren selesai tepat pukul 2 pagi. Kedua orang tua Eren kembali ke hotel yang mereka pesan untuk satu hari. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Levi dan teman-teman Eren dan Levi sudah kembali dari tadi. Kini hanya tinggl Levi dan Eren ditaman.

'Kenapa aku ditinggal berdua dengan Levi, sih.' Batin Eren.

Levi menoleh kearah Eren. Levi berbalik dan menghadap Eren. Di usapnya pipi Eren lembut. Eren memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan Levi saat itu. Levi menarik Eren menuju bangku taman yang di ujung. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, Eren mengikutinya. Levi duduk dan menarik Eren agar duduk dipangkuannya. Dan beginilah hasilnya, Eren duduk dipangkuan Levi dengan menghadap langsung dengan Levi.

"Kenapa posisinya begini?" Tanya Eren polos.

"Aku hanya suka."

"Uuuhh.. Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?"

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Levi cuek dan menicum bibir calon istrinya itu.

"Uhh.. Aku saja belum dapat hadiah ulang tahunku." Protes Eren setelah Levi melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hmmm.. Jadi cincin pemberianku itu bukan hadiah untukmu?"

"B-bukan begitu."

"Jadi kau mau apa?" Tanya Levi sambil menciumin leher jenjang Eren. Eren menggeliat geli merasakan sapuan lidah Levi. Melihat Eren yang kegelian seperti itu, Levi semakin menjilati leher Eren dan naik hingga mencium lembut bibir Eren.

"Menurutku hari ini ulang tahun terindahku. Dirayakan oleh orang-orang yang kusayangi. Bahkan aku dilamar oleh orang yang kucintai." Jawab Eren. "J-jangan disini L-Levi." Pinta Eren.

Levi menghentikan permainannya dan menarik Eren menuju tempat motor Eren berparkir. Eren yang kebingungan hanya memandangi Levi yang sudah siap-siap mengambil helm Eren dan memakainya. Eren semakin bingung akan Levi yang tiba-tiba naik keatas motornya. Melihat sang kekasih tidak kunjung naik keatas motor, Levi membuka helmnya lagi dan melihat Eren yang masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tidak mau pulang, bocah?"

"Uuuh.. Aku bukan bocah lagi. Umurku sudah 20 tahun." Protes Eren sambil naik kebelakang Levi.

"Ya.. Kau bocah berumur 20 tahun ku yang dalam kurun waktu 9 bulan akan menjadi istriku."

Motor Eren melaju kencang dijlanan sepi dan Eren yang diboncengi oleh Levi memeluk pinggang ramping Levi dengan erat. Levi yang merasakan pelukan Eren mengendalikan motornya dengan satu tangan. Sedangkan tangan yang lain berarah pada lengan Eren yang memeluknya.

Hanya berselang 20 menit, motor mereka sampai di besment apartemen Eren. Levi memarkirkan motornya ditempat biasa Eren parkir. Levi menoleh kebelakang setelah melepaskan helm yang dia pakai dan menemukan Eren yang tertidur dengan pulas. Levi mendengus geli. Levi menahan kepala Eren agar Levi bias turun dari motor.

"Hei Eren." Panggil Levi. Eren hanya menggeliat.

"Kalau kau mau menggodaku jangan disini. Lakukan saat kita sudah sampai di kamar." Lanjut Levi sambil mencubit pipi Eren. Eren terbangun saat Levi melepaskan Eren dan Eren hampir jatuh dari motornya sendiri.

"A..a.. Sudah sampai ya?" Eren mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Levi yang melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.

"Levi?" Panggil Eren yang melihat Levi berjalan semakin mendekat. Levi tidak menyahut sama sekali yang ada Levi semakin mendekat bahkan Eren sukses dibuat terjungkal kebelakang yang berhasil ditangkap oleh Levi.

"Pfft.. Kau ketakutan?" Eren menggeleng dan menarik Levi agar Levi mengangkatnya.

Eren berjalan menuju lift dan diikuti oleh Levi. Sesampainya di lantai 8 dan menemukan kamar bernomor 8045, Eren membuka pintu yang dibuat khusus dengan sensor oleh Levi untuk mencegah adanya orang iseng *seme bejad* yang ingin menggoda uke termanisnya itu.

"Ah... Levi kau tunggu disini ya.. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Bukannya menjawab, Levi malah menarik Eren kedalam pangkuannya seperti saat ditaman tadi. Kedua tangan Levi melingkari pinggang Levi dan menariknya agar Eren lebih mendekat. Eren yang takut jatuh untuk kedua kalinya melingkari leher Levi. Eren menatap Levi bingung. Levi memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Eren. Dan Levi mencium bibir Eren lembut dan turun ke leher jenjang Levi. Levi menjilati leher Eren dan membuat sang empunya leher menggeliat geli.

"L-Levi ja-jangan men.. jilat.. ti leherku.. terus."

"Hmm.. Lalu kau ingin aku menjilati bagian ini?" Tanya Levi yang memegang kejantan Eren.

"Aahhn"

"Lihat kau sudah seperti ini. Saat menikah nanti bagaimana ya." Goda Levi disela-sela kegiatannya. Eren hanya menggeliat atas perlakuan Levi.

"Levi bisa kita tidak melakukannya sekarang? Aku lelah dan besok aku harus kuliah pagi." Pinta Eren.

Mendengarnya Levi menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menggendong Eren ala bridal style dan membawanya ke arah kamar mandi. Eren terkejut saat merasakan badannya terangkat bukan mengarah ke tempat tidurnya melainkan ke bathtub yang sudah terisi air hangat.

"Huaaa Levi kenapa aku langsung dimasukan kedalam bathtub." Protes Eren.

"Kau bilang bukannya mau mandi?"

"Iya aku memang mengatakan itu tapi bukan begini juga Levi." Kata Eren sambil membuka pakaiannya yang basah.

Levi hanya duduk menyilangkan kakinya dan bertumpu dagu di kloset yang tertutup. Eren yang melihat Levi memperhatikan langsung memicingkan matanya kepada Levi. Merasakan adanya tanda-tanda sang kekasih akan ngambek untuk kesekian kalinya, Levi mendekati Eren yang sudah berada di dalam bathtub. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Levi menanggalkan pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam bathtub yang dapat dikatakan cukup untuk menampung 3 orang itu. Eren yang malu menenggelamkan wajahnya sampai menyisakan setengah wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa bocah? Malu karena punyaku lebih besar darimu?" Perkataan Levi sukses membuat wajah Eren memerah.

"Dasar mesum! Aku sudah selesai."

Eren bangkit dari bathtubnya dan berjalan ketempat handuk yang sudah disiapkan olehnya. Levi hanya tersenyum melihat Eren yang malu seperti itu dan melanjutkan mandinya.

Eren kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil kaos dan celana pendek. Setelah berpakaian, Eren keluar dan duduk disofa sambil menonton televisi. Tak lama kemudian Levi keluar dari kamar mandi dan bertelanjang dada. Wajah Eren kembali memerah melihat kekasihnya berbuat seperti itu. Dengan segera Eren berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil pakaian Levi yang sempat tertinggal sewaktu Levi menginap di apartemennya itu. Dilemparnya pakaian itu ke Levi bermaksud agar Levi memakainya.

Levi memakai bajunya. Eren memilih duduk di karpet tepat di depan Levi. Eren menyambar remote tv yang berada di samping Levi. Dilihatnya Levi masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk dan Eren mulai mencari channel yang baginya menarik. Setelah mendapatkan channel yang bagus, Eren menyandarkan kepalanya kekaki Levi. Levi melihat Eren yang seperti itu menunduk untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih.

Merasa diperhatikan, Eren mendongak dan menemukan Levi sedang memandangnya. Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung mengapa kekasihnya itu memandanginya seperti itu. Levi bangun dari sofa dan menuju kamar. Eren semakin bingung dibuatnya. Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit, Levi keluar dengan pakaian rapi.

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Mencari cincin, pakaian pengantin, dan undangan untuk pernikahan kita."

"Haruskah hari ini?"

Levi hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati Eren. Ditariknya Eren agar berdiri dan mendorongnya agar masuk kedalam kamar. Levi membuka lemari pakaian Eren dan mencari pakaian yang dirasa cocok untuk Eren pakai.

"Nah pakai ini dan aku menunggumu di mobil."

Eren memakai bajunya dan melirik jam yang tertampang di meja belajarnya. Eren mengernyitkan dahinya melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00.

"Ini baru jam 5 pagi mengapa dia sangat terburu-buru?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Eren keluar dari lift di basment dan menemukan Levi sedang merokok. Eren mendekati calon suaminya itu dan mengambil rokok yang diapit dengan jari Levi itu. Levi memicingkan matanya saat melihat Eren menginjak rokok yang belum habis setengah itu.

"Uuhh.. Kau mau mati karena kanker paru-paru?" Omel Eren saat merasakan Levi menahan tangannya. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dengan bau rokok."

Levi menghela napas. Dia tidak mau salah mengambil keputusan jika sudah berhubungan dengan calon istrinya yang sifat keibuannya sedang merajarela. Jadi Levi lebih memilih menurutinya dibandingkan dia tidak diberi 'jatah' selama berbulan-bulan. Levi memasuki mobil Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Ephocal hitam metalicnya dan begitu juga dengan Eren.

Levi melajukan mobilnya di jalanan sepi menuju sebuah restoran yang sangat dia dan Eren kenal. Tepat pukul 06.00, mereka sampai di Restoran _**Le Stella**_, Restoran keluarga Smith yang terkenal. Levi memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu restoran tersebut. Levi dan Eren memasuki restoran tersebut dan duduk di deretan paling belakang dan dekat jendela. Sang pelayan pun mendatangi meja mereka dan memberikan buku menu. Tanpa melihat menu Levi langsung memesankan makanannya.

"Kopi hitam untukku dengan croissant usahakan gulanya sedikit dan aku tak mau ada coklat di croissantku. Dan untuk dia berikan susu coklat hangat dan omelet." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka berdua. "Kau mau tambah sesuatu?" Tanya Levi dan Eren menggeleng tanda dia tidak menginginkan apa-apa.

Mereka menunggu dalam diam. Pelayan itu kembali setelah kurang lebih 10 menit dan meletakan pesanan Levi dan Eren. Setelah dilihat sudah tidak ada lagi makanan yang tertinggal, pelayan itu undur diri dan kembali ke tempatnya. Levi menyesap kopinya sambil melirik ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Sedangkan Eren makan dengan sangat lahap.

"Nee. Levi kita mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Eren setelah menelan makanannya.

"Entahlah, tapi ibuku bilang ada toko khusus pakaian pengantin yang bagus disekitar sini. Mungkin kita bisa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu." Eren menggguk.

"Lalu apa jam segini toko itu sudah buka? Ini baru pukul 06.15."

"Toko itu buka 24 jam." Mendengarnya Eren hanya ber-oh ria.

Eren menghabiskan makanannya dan sesekali melirik Levi yang hanya menyentuh kopi hitamnya tapi titdak dengan croissantnya. Eren berpikir mungkin dia ingin memakannya nanti. Tapi sampai Eren selesai makan, Levi sama sekali tidak menyentuh croissantnya. Hal ini mengundang rasa bingung Eren.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan croissantmu?"

Levi mendongak dan melihat Eren yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. Levi menggeleng. Levi mengambil piring kosong Eren dan menggeser croissantnya kehadapan Eren. "Untukmu."

Eren menghela napas dan berpindah tempat menjadi kesebelah Levi. Ditariknya croissant itu kehadapannya dan memotongnya. Levi mengembalikan pandangannya kearah ponselnya sampai ada rasa manis di bibirnya. Levi menoleh dan mendapati Eren sedang menyodorkan potongan croissant itu kepada Levi.

"Jika kau tidak makan aku tidak mau ikut mencari cincin dan gaun pernikahan nanti. Lebih baik aku pulang kerumah dan bermain PS4."

Bukannya menuruti, Levi malah membalikkan matanya ketujuan awal yaitu poselnya yang bergetar terus menerus. Eren kesal karena di acuhkan dan mengambil ponsel Levi. Eren meletakan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan keluar restoran.

"Huh dasar calon suami tidak perhatian. Akan kupastikan kau tidak mendapat 'jatah' selama 9 bulan." Ancam Eren sambil terus berjalan dengan wajah cemberut. Melihatnya Levi tersenyum dan memakan croissantnya dengan cepat. Dan menyusul Eren yang sudah menunggunya di mobilnya.

Levi langsung menuju toko yang dikatakan oleh Levi tadi, boutique bridal Zoe. Butik yang dimiliki oleh teman lama dari ayah dan ibu Levi dan juga milik dari keluarga Zoe ini memiliki ribuan gaun dan jas untuk pengantin. Levi memarkirkan mobilnya dan menggandeng Eren untuk masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

Baru saja memasuki toko, mata Eren berbinar melihat banyak gaun pengantin dengan berbagai model. Gandengan tangan Eren dan Levi terlepas. Eren mengitari toko 3 lantai itu dan memilih gaun-gaun yang menurutnya unik dan indah. Saat sedang mencari, mata Eren menangkap satu gaun yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

Eren kembali ke Levi dan menarik Levi untuk melihat gaun yang ditemukannya itu. Gaun putih panjang dengan hiasan seperti mawar putih di bagian dada dan pinggang bagian kirinya. Di bagian perut ada simpul seperti pita. Dan dibagian belakangnya terbuka dan bisa menampilkan punggungnya. Bagian bawah gaun itu terdapat renda kecil. Levi mengambil gaun itu dan melihatnya depan belakang. Mata Eren berbinar saat melihat Levi. Levi menggeleng seperti tidak suka akan baju tersebut.

"Tidak. Punggungmu terlihat. Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang terpana melihat punggung halusmu." Eren hanya menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia kesal. Levi tersenyum dan mengacak surai coklat itu.

"Aku bercanda. Kita ambil itu dan kita lihat apa cocok untuk tubuh rampingmu itu atau tidak." Eren melompat giring dan memeluk Levi. Di ambilnya gaun itu dan mengikuti Levi yang sedang asik melihat gaun yang lainnya.

Levi berhenti pada salah satu rak di paling ujung. Dilihatnya gaun berwarna putih dipadu dengan warna silver. Gaun panjang dengan pita emas dibagian perutnya dan bagian bawah gaun itu seperti berundak-undak dengan motif bunga mawar putih menambah kesan elegan tersendiri. Bagian dada yang dibuat menyilang menambah kesan eksotis bagi Levi. Bagian belakang gaun itu tidak terlalu terbuka seperti gaun pertama. Levi mengambil gaun tersebut dan memberikannya kepada petugas toko yang menemaninya jika ada keperluan atau sekedar bertanya.

"Tolong berikan ini kepadanya." Petugas itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti Eren.

Levi mencari jas yang akan dia gunakan dan ditemukannya jas putih dengan motif seperti ukiran abstrak dibagian bahu kanannya. Dan dengan perpaduan dasi berwarna silver yang senada dengan warna jas tersebut. Levi mencobai jas tersebut disebelah ruang ganti Eren.

Saat sedang mencobai jas, didengarnya Eren sedang mengerutu karena tidak bisa menggunakan gaun itu dengan benar. Levi keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti Eren. Levi mengetuk pintu itu dan memanggil Eren. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita – Laki-laki – yang sangat manis sedang berdiri menggunakan gaun yang dipilihkan oleh Levi.

"Aa... Levi bisa bantu aku?"

Levi tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap Eren. Ya, siapa yang tidak terpesona melihat wanita – Laki-laki - yang manis, yang cantik memakai gaun putih, gaun pengantin yang elegan. Dilihatnya kulit tan Eren yang terekspos sangat cocok dengan warna gaun itu. Levi terus meneliti Eren sampai jatuh bada bagian belakang Eren saat Eren berbalik untuk meminta tolong agar Levi membantunya untuk megancingi gaun itu.

"Levi?" Panggil Eren saat sang suami tidak membantunya sama sekali. "Levi.. Hei Levi"

Panggilan Eren yang cukup keras berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Levi yang sedang berjalan-jalan entah kemana.

"Ada apa, bocah?"

"Huh, aku meminta pertolonganmu tapi kau malah melamun. Bantu aku, aku tidak bisa menaikan resleting gaun ini."

Levi mengangguk dan membantu Eren untuk mengancingi gaun itu. Setelah selesai dilihatnya lagi Eren yang sedang berputar-putar dengan gaun itu. Eren tersenyum saat Levi membawakan mahkota dengan kain dimahkota tersebut. Dipasangkannya mahkota tersebut di kepala Eren dengan sangat hati-hati. Digiringnya Eren menuju cerming panjang. Eren terkesima melihat dirinya dibalik gaun itu.

"Ini sungguh aku, Levi?" Levi hanya mengagguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Eren. "Aku bukannya sombong tapi aku tampak cantik disini."

"Ya kau sangat cantik Eren." Jawab Levi sambil mengelus pipi Eren dengan lembut. Baru saja Levi ingin mencium Eren, sang pemilik toko, Hanji Zoe datang dengan sangat heboh.

Levi mendelik melihat Hanji yang datang-datang langsung memeluk Eren dan merangkulnya jauh. Levi kembali ke ruang ganti dan membuka jasnya. Levi mencari Eren dan menemukan Eren di lantai teratas toko dan dilihatnya Eren digiring menuju sebuah meja rias.

"Nah kacamata mau kau apakan istriku, huh?" Tanya Levi ketus.

"Lihat saja kau pasti akan jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya terhadap Eren."

Hanji mulai merias wajah Eren. Levi mengambil tempat duduk di sofa merah maroon. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling tidak disukai oleh Levi. Tapi ini hal lain. Ini untuk Eren, untuk calon istrinya. Dan untuk Eren, Levi rela melakukan apa saja.

Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, Hanji menepuk pundak Levi yang tertidur di sofanya. Levi mengedipkan matanya dan melihat eorang wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Levi menoleh ke kanan – kiri dan tidak menemukan kekasihnya dimana-mana. Levi menoleh kearah Hanji yang sedang merangkul wanita tersebut.

"Oi brengsek. Dimana Eren, huh?" Tanya Levi geram.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku? Kau keterlaluan Levi." Jawab wanita disebelah Hanji itu. "Aa.. Miss Hanji. Ini sangat _perfect_ Levi saja sampai tidak mengenaliku. Saat pernikahanku seharusnya anda saja yang meriasku."

Hanji hanya tertawa saat melihat Eren tersipu malu saat membicarakan tentang pernikahannya. Eren memeluk Hanji. Hanji membalas pelukan itu dan mengusap punggung Eren.

"Na Eren. Sepertinya suamimu tidak mengenalimu. Bagaimana ini?"

"Tunggu! Jadi dia Eren?" Tanya Levi bingung. Hanji dan Eren tertawa melihat Levi yang kebingungan seperti itu.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi." Jawab Hanji di sela ketawanya.

Levi mendekati Eren dan menarik tangan Eren kebawah sehingga Eren menunduk dan tingginya setara dengan Levi. Dilihatnya mata hijau Eren. Tatatapan Levi membuat wajah Eren merona. Dan itu membuktikan bahwa orang dibalik gaun ini adalah Eren. Levi tersenyum tapi bagi Eren itu adalah seringai nakal. Seringai yang sama jika Levi sedang menggodanya.

"Kau benar-benar cocok menjadi mempelai wanitaku, Eren." Wajah Eren semakin memerah dan Hanji menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak menggelegar.

"Nah untuk gaun dan jas pengantin sudah. Sekarang ayo kita mencari cincin. Ganti pakaianmu." Perintah Levi. Eren mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti yang tadi dia gunakan karena disanalah bajunya berada. Setelah mengganti gaun itu dengan pakaiannya yang biasa, Levi membayar uang muka untuk gaun itu.

Selesai dengan bayar membayar, Levi mengandeng tangan Eren dan berjalan menuju sebuah toko perhiasan yang tidak jauh dari toko milik Hanji. Levi dan Eren memasuki toko tersebut. Penjaga toko memberi salam sebagai formalitas antara penjual dan pembeli. Levi mengambil tempat duduk di depan pelayan toko dan bertanya yang mana saja cincin pernikahan. Eren berkeliling toko untuk melihat berbagai macam perhiasan.

Sang pelayan toko memberikan 3 tempat berupa kumpulan pasang cincin emas. Levi memilih cincin mana yang cocok untuk Eren dan dirinya. Eren yang sedang melihat kumpulan kalung menoleh kearah kekasihnya saat dipanggil.

"Ada apa?"

"Mana cincin yang kau suka? Aku tidak tahu mana yang kau suka." Jawab Levi yang memberikan beberapa cincin pilihannya kepada Eren.

Ada 5 cincin pilihan yang dipilih oleh Levi. **Yang pertama**, cincin berbahan emas putih yang terbuat dari emas putih kadar 75%. Memiliki desain yang menawan dengan finising mengkilap pada permukaannya yang membuatnya nampak bercahaya. Lekukan pada cincin ini dibuat minimalis serta diperindah dengan batu zircon putih kelas premium. **Yang kedua**, Cincin yang didesain dengan motif kayu. Permukaan cincin ini didominasi oleh motif kayu berwarna keemasan. Warna ini didapat dari emas murni dengan kadar 75%. Cincin ini menggunakan emas putih untuk bagian putihnya dan sebuah batu zircon bulat untuk cincin wanita.

**Yang ketiga**, Cincin emas dengan desain yang simple tetapi dengan hiasan batu zircon yang tertanan. Ukuran batunya terbilang besar, lebih dari ukuran batu biasanya. Antara batu dengan permukaan cincin rata tanpa ada sisa batu yang timbul keatas. Untuk cincin laki-laki didesain sungguh simple, tanpa ada hiasan batunya. Untuk finisingnya menggunakan teknik doff kasar. Cincin ini ada dua warna yang satu dibuat dengan emas putih seluruhnya dan yang satu lagi dibuat dengan Emas kuning dan emas kuning dengan finising rose gold, sehingga warnanya terlihat emas kemerah-merahan.

**Yang keempat**, cincin dengan emas putih 75% yang di desain untik dan sangat cantik dan mewah . Memiliki batu zircon yang cantik di masing masing cincin. Dan di finising secara mengkilap. **Yang terakhir**, Cincin berbahan dasar emas putih 75% yang berkualitas. Finishing cincin ini menggunakan kombinasi finishing dov tembak dan mengkilap. Cincin ini terlihat simple namun tetap terkesan elegan. Begitulah menurut Levi.

Eren memperhatikan kelima cincin itu dalam diam. Sesekali dia melirik Levi yang terus memutar salah satu dari kelima cincin tersebut. Eren tampak bingung memilih cincin tersebut. Baginya, semua cincin itu sangat indah dimatanya. Dan satu yang Eren tahu, harga kelima cincin pilihan Levi tidaklah murah. Eren terus mengedarkan matanya ke kelima cincin itu. Dan matanya berhenti saat melihat kedua cincin dengan emas berukir kayu. Menurutnya cincin ini sangat unik dan indah.

Eren menarik lengan baju Levi untuk memberitahukan cincin yang dia suka. Saat Eren menunjukkan cincin tersebut, Levi tersenyum dan mengusap surai coklat itu. Wajah Eren merah padam seketika. Levi menyerahkan cincin pilihan Eren kepada penjaga toko itu.

"Berapa harga cincin itu?" Tanya Levi.

"Harganya € 394.86, Tuan."

Mendengarnya, Levi mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya yang dapat dikatakan tidak ada limitnya. Dia bisa menggunakan kartunya sebanyak mungkin. Eren yang mendengar harga dari sepasang cincin itu langsung pucat pasi. Levi yang merasakan kekasihnya itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa menoleh dan melihat wajah Eren yang pucat.

"Oi, bocah kau sakit?" Tanya Levi. Walaupun datar tetap ada nada kekhawatiran disana. Eren menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa. Aku hanya kaget mendengar harganya." Levi menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah. Cincin ini aku yang simpan. Ayo pulang." Eren menangguk dan berjalan keluar dari toko.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak terasa sekarang sudah tanggal 18 Desember. Sudah tinggal seminggu lagi acara pernikahan antara Levi dan Eren berlangsung. Kedua belah keluarga ini sudah sibuk masing-masing. Keluarga Levi mengurusi tempat pernikahan Levi dan Eren akan dilaksanakan sedangkan keluarga Eren mengurus bagian makanan dan juga undangan.

Levi yang sedang berada di kantornya dan menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai pemilik dari perusahaan Ackerman. Sedangkan Eren berbincang dengan teman-temannya di cafe dekat kampusnya. Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa. Mereka semua adalah teman dekat Eren dan sangat mendukung Eren. Bahkan merekalah yang membantu Eren jika Eren sedang ada masalah dengan Levi.

"Wahh sebentar lagi akan ada yang menikah." Goda Connie.

"Hahaha... Ya.. Anak Baby Face seperti ini rupanya akan melangkahi kita semua." Tambah Jean

"Huh, apa kau bilang aku tidak baby face. Dasar muka kuda." Jawab Eren sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Anak yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Eren yang termakan emosi.

Setelah puas dengan cafe, Jean menyarankan untuk pergi ke Game Center. Eren dan Connie mengangguk. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengikuti dari belakang. Di perjalanan menuju Game Center, Armin sering bercerita tentang kekasihnya yang merupakan pemilik Restoran _**Le Stella. **_Eren sangat senang bisa keluar bersama seperti ini. Jika sedang dalam masa kuliah, Eren bahkan temanteman Eren sudah memiliki kegiatan tersendiri, dari les bahkan pergi dengan orang lain.

Setelah berjalan kaki selama 20 menit, sampailah mereka di Game Center langganan Eren, Jean, dan Connie. Eren yang memiliki kartu untuk bermain berjalan menuju kasir dan membeli saldo untuk bermain. Sebelum membayar, Eren menoleh kepada teman-temannya mau mengisi saldonya berapa. Dan teman-temannya hanya menjawab terserah. Jadilah Eren mengisi saldo itu menurut perkiraan Eren.

"Ayo kita tanding basket Eren." Ajak Connie.

"Ayo. Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan setelah kita selesai bermain. Setuju?" tantang Jean kepada kedua sahabatnya itu. Eren dan Connie mengangguk setuju dan berlari menuju tempat basket.

Setelah menggesek kartu itu di masing-masing tempat, Eren, Jean, dan Connie menekan tomobol _start _ secara bersamaan dan simulailah pertandingannya. Setelah melewati empat ronde, hasil sudah keluar.

_**Eren Jeager : 580 point**_

_**Jean Kirstein : 420 point**_

_**Connie Springer : 468 point**_

"Wohooo aku juara pertama!" Seru Eren sambil melompat. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat sifat kekanakan Eren.

"Ayo Jean tepati janjimu." Jelas Mikasa yang merupakan kekasih dari Jean.

"Iya aku mengerti setelah selesai bermain aku akan mentraktir kalian di EX Donald."

Mendengarnya, Eren dan Connie berteriak girang dan melanjutkan bermain. Saat melewati bagian permainan boneka, Armin dan Mikasa meliaht ada boneka kelinci dan beruang yang sangat lucu. Eren dan Jean yang melihat adanya keinginan untuk mendapatkan boneka itu bergantian untuk mendapatkan boneka itu, Eren mengambilkan boneka kelinci untuk Armin dan Jean mengambilkan boneka beruang untuk Mikasa.

Eren mulai pertama dan bertanya pada Armin Kelinci yang mana yang dia mau, yang putih atau yang abu-abu. Armin menunjuk kelinci putih yang berada tidak jauh dari lubang untuk menjatuhkan boneka tangkapan itu. Dengan sekali tangkap, Eren berhasil mendapatkan boneka kelinci itu dan memberikannya kepada Armin. Begitu juga dengan Jean. Dia berhasil mengambil boneka beruang coklat dengan boneka hati berwarna merah dan bertulisan I Love You dengan sekali tangkap.

Selanjutnya, Mereka semua bermain yang lain seperti DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), Taiko, dan banyak lagi. Dan berakhir pada arena 4D dimana satu stage muat untuk 10 orang. Eren memilih tema titan dimana pada saat itu animaasi titan adalah hal yang sedang marak di bahas dikalangan para remaja. Tanpa diduga, satu film memakan waktu selama 3 jam. Dan alhasil, mereka baru selesai setelah jam menujukkan pukul 10 malam.

Jean yang kalah saat tanding basket, menepati janjinya dan menggiring teman-temannya untuk pergi ke EX Donald yang jaraknya hanya 500 meter dari Game Center. Di restoran tersebut, Semuanya memesan makanannnya kepada Jean yang kalah dalam pertandingan. Jean menggerutu pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang lain. Setelah mendengarkan apa permintaan teman-temannya, Jean mengantri dan menunggu giliran.

Eren dan yang lain makan dengan tenang walau sesekali mereka berisik karena ulah Jean dan Eren yang tiba-tiba berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti kentang milik Eren yang diambil oleh Jean walau itu hanya 5 buah kentang. Baru saja Eren dna teman-temannya beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pulang, terdengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan siapa sangka ada Levi sang kekasih, Erwin Smith, dan Hanji Zoe sedang makan tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

Armin dan Eren mendatangi kekasih mereka masing-masing sedangkan teman-teman Eren pamit pulang terlebih dahulu. Armin dan Eren saling pandang melihat kekasih dan temannya itu makan bersama. Secara sangat jarang sekali dilihat mereka bertiga berkumpul seperti ini. Terlebih Levi yang notabenya malas untuk keluar rumah jika bukan hal yang penting dan juga berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei Armin apa kau tidak merasa aneh mereka berkumpul seperti ini?" Tanya Eren sambil berbisik. Armin mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Eren."

"Oi. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sela Levi yang melihat kekasihnya berbisik dengan teman pirangnya.

"B-bukan apa-apa kok L-Levi."

"Iya bukan apa-apa." Tegas Armin yang diperhatikan terus oleh Levi dan Erwin.

Mereka semua melanjutkan makannya dalam tenang. Eren melihat daftar menu yang terpampang di meja kasir dan melihat ada es krim sundae keluaran terbaru rasa mocca. Eren menginginkannya. Eren mencolek lengan Armin untuk melihat apa yang dia lihat. Armin tahu Eren selain penggila burger keju, coklat, dia juga penggila eskrim. Armin tersenyum simpul melihat Eren yang seperti anak kecil meminta ijin mamanya untuk membeli eskrim.

"Levi aku mau eskrim itu." Rengek Eren yang menarik-narik lengan baju Levi sambil menunjuk poster es krim mocca yang di kasir.

"Kau sudah ingin menikah dan kau masih merengek padaku? Beli saja sendiri."

"Uuuh Levi Baka! Suami tidak perhatian! Aku tidak peduli denganmu. Setelah beli eskrim aku pulang sendiri. Wee." Jawab Eren yang diakhiri dengan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Eren berjalan kearah kasir untuk membeli eskrim yang dia inginkan itu. Setelah memesan, Eren mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar. Eren mengambil eskrim itu dan berjalan acuh menuju jalan keluar. Eren menghiraukan panggilan Armin dan Levi yang meminta Eren untuk berhenti. Baru saja Eren melewati pintu, tangan Eren ditahan oleh seseorang dan menariknya untuk masuk kembali dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan sang calon suami Levi Ackerman.

Eren menggerutu saat duduk di samping Levi dan Armin sudah berpindah tempat menjadi di sebelah Erwin. Armin yang melihat sahabatnya cemberut seperti itu menyerahkan eskrim yang dia punya. Mata Eren langsung berbinar dan mengambil eskrim dari tangan Armin itu. Eren memakan eskrim itu dengan lahap. Levi menghela napas melihat tingkah Eren yang sedang ngambek itu. Terlebih lagi tinggal seminggu lagi mereka akan menikah.

Setelah Eren menghabiskan eskrimnya, mereka semua berpencar. Erwin, Armin, dan Hanji pulang bersama sedangkan Eren dan Levi kembali ke mobil yang dibawa Levi. Saat berjalan Eren masih cemberut akinat sikap Levi yang acuh di EX Donald tadi.

"Eren, nanti sore kita akan kembali ke tokonya Hanji untuk melihat gaunmu." Eren tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Levi dan terus berjalan ketempat dimana mobil mewah itu terparkir rapih.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali dari sang terkasih, Levi menoleh kepada Eren yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia sedang ngambek. Lagi-lagi Levi harus menahan agar tidak menerkam Eren di dalam mobilnya.

"Eren." Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa ada kata dan suara berisik Eren. "Aku minta maaf. Aku bukannya tidak mau membelinya. Tapi-"

"Apa gengsi dengan teman-temanmu, huh?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau lupa jika kau terlalu banyak makan eskrim apa yang terjadi?" Eren mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Levi.

"Kau muntah-muntah seperti orang hamil yang tidak bisa makan apa-apa." Eren menunduk mendengar perkataan Levi dan bergumam 'maaf'.

Berselang 45 menit, Levi dan Eren sampai di mansion ruah Levi. Eren menatap Levi dengan tatapan bingung mengapa dia dibawa kesini. Levi hanya tersenyum tipis dan mencium bibir Eren agar tenang. Levi menarik Eren agar mengikutinya sampai kedalam mansion besar itu. Levi membawanya kesebuah kamar besar yang minimalis tapi terkesan elegan. Dbawanya Eren dalam dekapannya dan menuju sebuah ranjang yang berukuran king size itu.

"Nah Eren, aku sudah pasar tidak memasukimu sealam 4 bu-"

"Huh, kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk meminta jatah? Tunggulah seminggu lagi setelah menikah kau bisa melakukan apa saja terhadapku. Kau minta berapa ronde pun aku bersedi-" Potong Eren yang pada kalimat akhir Eren menutup mulutnya. Tapi bukan Levi namanya jika dia tidak mendengar apa yang Eren katakan tadi.

"Ho.. Jadi setelah menikah aku minta berapa ronde pun kau akan memberikannya?" Eren menggeleng.

Levi merebahkan Eren di ranjang. Dan Levi mulai merangkak diatas Eren hingga kepala mereka sejajar. Levi mencium kening Eren dengan lembut turun ke mata, hidung dan berakhir di bibir ranum Eren. Levi menjilati bibir bawah Eren meminta ijin untuk memasuki rongga mulut Eren. Eren yang menimang-nimang akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan Levi. Tangan Eren yang sedari tadi menahan dada Levi sudah berpindah melingkari leher Levi dan menekan kepala Levi agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Nnngh... Le-Levi."

"Ada apa?"

"Ja-jangahhnn sekarang." Desah Eren saat Levi menjilat leher jenjang Eren.

Mendengar desahan Eren, Levi semakin menjadi. Tangannya yang semula hanya menumpu berat badannya kini mulai melepaskan kancing baju Eren satu persatu. Setelah baju dibukanya ikat pinggang Eren agar Levi bisa leluasa untuk membuka celana panjang Eren. Eren yang berada di bawah hanya pasrah dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Levi.. Stop.. Kalau kau tetap melakukannya, saat honeymoon nanti aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu'." Ancam Eren yang menahan tangan kekasihnya yang sedang berusaha melucuti celana Eren.

"You're so mean, Eren." Goda Levi yang menciumi perut Eren.

"Nggh"

"Ya sudah aku tidak melakukannya tapi sebagai gantinya setelah menikah nanti aku yang memimpin." Eren memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan berusaha mencerna maksud dari Levi.

"Maksudku kalau sekarang tidak melakukannya, saat honeymoon nanti jika aku meminta 2 ronde kau harus mau." Dan setelah menangkap maksud dari Levi, Eren hanya beroh dan mengangguk. Setidaknya tidak hari ini dia melakukannya dengan Levi.

"Tapi.."

"Eh? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Levi?" Eren yang mengambil posisi duduk kita mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi kekasihnya.

Melihat Eren yang semakin mundur, Levi menarik tangan Eren dan Eren jatuh kedalam pelukan Levi. Eren mendorong dada bidang Levi agar dia bisa melihat dan mengerti kenapa Levi melakukannya. Levi terus memeluk Eren dan menggenggam tangan Eren. Di bawanya tangan mulus Eren itu kearah benda pusaka Levi. Eren menelan ludahnya merasakan sesuatu yang sudah mengeras. Dibuatnya tangan Eren agar menggenggam milik Levi.

"Hah.. Levi jika kau ingin aku 'majakan' katakan saja." Mendengarnya Levi tersenyum. "Tapi kita tetap tidak melakukannya ya."

Eren menaik turunkan tangannya dan sesekali mengusap pucuk kejantanan Levi. Nafas Levi sudah tidak beraturan dan mulai terengah-engah. Levi menahan erangannya saat Eren memasukan milik Levi itu kedalam mulutnya yang hangat. Sesekali Eren menjilat, mengecup, menghisap, bahkan menggigit halus. Levi benar-benar dimanjakan oleh Eren saat ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tanggal 25 Desember adalah hari dimana semua orang merayakan hari yang paling bahagia dimana salju turun dan anak-anak kecil sedang berkumpul bersama dengan keluarganya. Para pasangan akan berbagi kasih sayang di bawah pohon natal besar yang berada ditengah-tengah kota.

Tapi, semua itu berbeda bagi pasangan yang satu ini. Tepat tanggal 25 Desember ini selain hari natal, merupakan hari lahirnya sang pewaris tunggal perusahaan Ackerman, Levi Ackerman. Selain itu, hari ini merupakan hari paling indah dalam kehidupan Levi. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini juga dia akan memperistri sang pewaris tunggal keluarga Jaeger, Eren Jaeger.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Eren apa kau belum selesai?" Tanya sang mempelai pria.

"Belum aku hanya tinggal merias wajahku saja. Miss Hanji sedang mengambil perlengkapan kosmetiknya di mobil." Jawab Eren sambil tersenyum.

Levi mendekati Eren yang sudah memakai gaun pengantinnya. Dipeluknya sang mempelai wanita dari belakang. Levi menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kanan Eren. Eren dapat merasakan nafas hangat Levi disaat seperti ini. Tangan Eren terangkat dan mengelus pipi lembut Levi. Levi mengangkat wajahnya dan menahan dagu Eren agar melihat kearahnya. Levi memajukan wajahnya perlahan untuk mencicipi bibir lembut Eren.

Jarak wajah Eren dan Levi sudah tinggal 5 centi lagi dan pintu terbuka dengan cara sangat tidak indah. Terlihatlah sang perias pengantin bernama Hanji Zoe yang sudah berjanji akan merias Eren secantik mungkin pada saat pernikahannya nanti.

"Levi apa yang kau lakukan disini." Protes Hanji yang melihat Levi sedang menahan dagu Eren dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mencium mempelai wanita. "Kau baru boleh mencium Eren di altar nanti sekarang keluar."

"Iya iya.. Kau berisik kacamata." Jawab Levi acuh dan mencium kening serta pipi Eren.

"Sampai ketemu di altar Istriku." Bisik Levi sebelum meninggalkan Hanji dan Eren.

Eren memegangi telinganya yang memerah akibat bisikan seduktif dari Levi. Hanji yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Eren. Hanji memberi kode agar Eren duduk dengan tenang sehingga riasannya akan bagus. Eren menurutinya dan membiarkan Hanji berkarya pada wajahnya. Hanji mengusapkan foundation ke wajah mulus Eren dan dilapisi dengan bedak warna senada dengan kulitnya tidak terlalu coklat dan tidak terlalu putih.

Eren menutup matanya karena hanji akan memberikan eyeshadow dengan perpaguan warna coklat dan pink. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir Hanji memberikan gradiasi dan juga eyeshadows warna putih untuk kesan 'fresh' pada wajah Eren. Eren tidak memerlukan bulu mata palsu lagi, bulu mata Eren sudah lentik dan panjang layaknya seorang model wanita. Dipakaikannya mascara pada bulu lentik Eren dan finishing dengan eyeliner. Selesai dengan mata Eren, Hanji mengolesi blush on dengan warna pink. Dibuatnya wajah Eren secantik mungkin bahkan sampai orang-orang tidak mengenali dan mengetahui bahwa Eren adalah seorang laki-laki. Di pakaikannya lipstick berwarna pink agar terkesan natural. Dan sekarang Eren sudah siap dengan segalanya.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu menandakan Eren Jaeger sang mempelai wanita harus sudah bersiap-siap menuju ke Altar. Sang ayah, Grisha Jaeger datang untuk menjemput putranya. Dan betapa senangnya dia saat melihat Eren yang cantik seperti itu. Di gandengnya sang ayah dengan lembut dan berjalan pelan menuju aula gereja dimana acara pernikahan di laksanakan.

Pintu gereja terbuka dan menambilkan seorang mempelai wanita yang sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya. Dilihatnya Levi yang sedang menunggu di atas altar. Eren berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati keatas altar dimana akan dilakukannya janji suci mereka. Dilihatnya wajah kekasihnya itu sedang terkejut melihat Eren bisa berubah seperti itu. Saat mencapai tangga altar, Levi membantu Eren untuk sampai di depan sang pendeta.

"Bisa kita mulai acaranya?" Tanya sang pendeta. Levi dan Eren mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Levi Ackerman. Apa kau berjanji, sumpah setia, terhadap Eren Jaeger dan akan menghormatinya dan mendukungnya sebagai istrimu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Levi tegas.

"Ere Jeager. Apa kau berjanji, sumpah setia terhadap Levi Ackerman dan akan menghormatinya dan mendukungnya sebagai suamimu?"

"Ya, aku bersedia." Jawab Eren. Levi tersenyum saat melihat Eren menjawab seperti itu.

"Dan sekarang ku sahkan kalian menjadi suami istri."

Dan setelah perkataan pendeta selesai, Levi memakaikan cincin yang kemarin mereka beli begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelahnya, Levi menarik pinggang Eren dan mencium bibir ranum Eren. Eren melingkari tangannya di leher Levi dan memiringkan kepalanya. Eren menepuk punggung Levi saat Levi menjilati bibir Eren.

"Kau ini." Levi menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Nee, Levi. Kata ayah pernikahan kita akan di acarakan di gedung sebelah apartemen yang kau bangun itu?"

"Ya. Begitulah. Makanya sekarang..." Levi menggendong Eren ala bridal style. Eren hanya menjerit karena kaget langsung di gendong seperti itu. "Sekarang kita harus kembali ke apartemen itu dan menunggu sampai jam 7 malam."

"O-oh. O-okay."

"Dan saat di apartemenku.." Lagi-lagi Levi menggantung kata-katanya dan memasukkan Eren kedalam mobil Lamborghini Murcielago LP650-4 Roadster miliknya yang juga sekaligus merupakan hadiah pernikahannya unutuk Eren. "Aku meminta jatahku. Sangat disayangkan aku sudah memesan kamar yang paling besar untuk kita dan tidak kita gunakan." Mendengarnya Eren langsung pucat.

"Kau membeli mobil lagi?" Tanya Eren geram. Levi hanya mengangguk dan terus mengemudikan mobil mewah itu ke apartemen itu. "Jangan menghamburkan uang, Levi."

"Iya hanya untuk kali ini saja aku membeli mobil mewah."

"Baguslah."

"Tapi untuk selanjutnya aku akan membeli rumah mewah di German, dan Perancis, lalu membeli motor dan-"

"LEVIII JANGAN MENGHAMBURKAN UANG!" Protes Eren sepanjang perjalanan. Levi hanya terkekeh mendengar Eren kesal seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~FIN~~**

* * *

**HAHAHA HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA EREN _ **

**MAKIN LANGGENG MA PAPA LEVI ^^ /CAPSLOCKJEBOL**

**Event : ****facebook com / events / 469761303179953**

**Grup : ****facebook com / groups / 600333450064180**

dibawah ini link gambar cincin yang dipilih Levi. Maap klo alay atau jelek XD

**cincinkawinjogja com / wp - content / uploads / 2014 / 03 / 2622_0 jpg à Cincin Pertama**

cincinkawinjogja com / wp - content / uploads / 2013 / 02 / cincin - kawin - motif - kayu jpg à Cincin Kedua

**cincinkawinjogja com / wp - content / uploads /2013 /11 / cincin - kawin - borna - rose - gold jpg à Cincin Ketiga (1**)

cincinkawinjogja com / wp - content / uploads / 2013 / 11 / cincin - kawin - borna jpg à Cincin Ketiga (2)

**kotagedeshop com / wp - content / uploads / 2014 / 11 / cincin - jogjabelanja - 40 jpg à Cincin Keempat**

cincinkawinjogja com / wp - content / uploads / 2013 / 03 / cincin - kawin - 00031 jpg à Cincin Terakhir


End file.
